Another Life
by Zutaraforeverandalways
Summary: What if there was a girl who looked just like Edward, What if she happens to be a student at Reneesme's new highschool? Emery is a 17 year old vampire so what happens when she meets the Cullens and Edward seems to think she's familiar somehow?Read to know
1. 1918

**Summary:** What if there was a girl who looked like Edward? What if she was a student at Reneesme's new highschool? Emery is a mysterious 17 year old vampire who's lived been on her own for as long as she can remember. So what happens when she meets the Cullens? What if somehow Edward thought she was familiar, but can't figure out why? Is there more to her then people think? Read Another Life to find out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. But I do own Emery (Emerald).**

**Prologue**

_**Year 1918**_

I licked my lips and sighed as I looked up at the hospital; the windows appeared dark and malicious as they glared down at me. For the past couple of months I'd been coming here to visit my mother and brother who were both gravely ill. Everyday I feared the worst as I walked through the entrance like I did now. Would they still be alive when I got to there rooms? Would I even be allowed into see them? When I'd first arrived here with them it had been my mother who was ill, my brother and I were taking her there to be treated, we had hopped with all our might that it was just a cold.

For you see the Spanish influenza had spread throughout Chicago, our hometown. Our own father had died of it a few months ago but now our mother laid in the back of the carriage her face ghostly white. We had taken her inside and it only took the doctors one look to say she'd been infected with the flu. My brother and I were devastated as we watched our mother be taken to one of the quarantined rooms. My brother had turned to me to tell me it was time to go when he'd collapsed to the floor in a coughing fit. I frowned as I watched him.

"Edward, please get yourself examined," I pleaded I couldn't have him sick too. He looked up at me and tried to smile.

"Relax Emery I'm fine," he said as he broke into another coughing fit. I frowned and looked around when I spotted a doctor. And what a doctor, he was tall and had blonde hair and the palest skin I'd ever seen. I walked over to him and tapped on his arm, he turned around to look at me I gasped as I looked up into a pair of piercing gold eyes. He smiled down at me.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"It's my brother. I think he's sick, we just brought our mother in, she has the flu and now I think he has it too, he's had coughing fits for a while," I said turning to look at my brother. The doctor followed my gaze then nodded.

"Yes he does look a little ill, we'll take him in," said the doctor. I nodded and followed the doctor as he walked over to my brother to help him to one of the rooms.

That had been months ago, now I walked towards the nurses' desk and a kind older woman smiled at me.

"What can I do for you miss," she asked.

"My name is Emerald Masen," I stated simply, "I'm here to see about my mother Elizabeth Masen and my brother Edward Masen." The nurse smiled and stood up from her seat she walked over to one of the file tables and searched through the different charts until she had found my mother's and brother's. She frowned as she looked over one of them then turned to look at me.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear," she said, "But it appears your…your mother passed away today. It says here she was in for the flu. I'm so sorry dear."

"What... no that can't be," I said my eyes filling with tears. No my mother just couldn't be dead she couldn't. I needed to see my brother. "What about Edward?" I asked my voice straining with tears. "Please ma'm can you tell me?" The nurse only nodded as she looked at my brother's chart.

"Well it says he's still in his room but he's under…" she started but I didn't hear the rest of what she said. I had turned to run down the hall to my brother's room a place I had only visited from outside the door. I began to panic as I approached it though the door was opened slightly, it was never opened. I arrived at his room and looked inside. Empty, the bed he'd laid in was empty. I opened the door the rest of the way and searched the room. Empty, I fell to my knees on the floor and began to cry hard. I was alone, I realized. My mother was dead and my brother was gone probably in the morgue with her. Some doctor probably had not mentioned that in the charts. The same nurse who'd told me about my mother had walked down the hall now and found me weeping.

"Miss you shouldn't be in a sick man's room," she said I cut her off before she could go on then by turning around and weeping into her nurse's uniform.

"He's gone," I cried.

"What?" said the nurse as she glanced into the room then looked back down at me a look of pity crossing her face as she understood. "Are you alone miss," she asked softly. I nodded.

"I am now," I said, "My parents are dead and my brother probably is too."

"Come on dear," she said helping me up, "We'll call Ms. Higgins." I frowned Ms. Higgins was the local orphanage owner, that's when I really realized that I was alone. I was only 16 and I had no one, nothing. I began to cry again as we walked down the nurses' station.

* * *

Author's note: Yes I know I said I wasn't going to put up a new story yet. But I really wanted to get this up and going I promise to update my other stories sometime this week though. Anyway PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


	2. Transformation and Transportation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the characters. But I do own Emery (Emerald)**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**(Emery's POV)**

*Flash Back*

I was walking down the street the cold November winds blowing my short copper hair, it used to flow to my mid back but Ms Higgins made us cut our hair since one of the boys at the orphanage had gotten head lice. I hated the shoulder length cut, especially now, Ms Higgins had made me tie it in a bun before I went out to run a few errands and the pieces to short to fit in the bun where blowing in my face. As I walked back in the direction of the orphanage I heard someone screaming. I slowly approached the alleyway from which the sound was coming from and peeked down to see what was going on. Down the alley stood a group of four people, three of whom were crowding viciously around the fourth who was against a wall cowering in fear.

"What do you want?" asked the person cowering, I could hear their voice trembling and wanted to help but what could I do. I was only 17 years old and a girl, the three people surrounding the guy where big men.

"What do we want?" said the voice of one of the three guys, his voice was deep and appealing but at the same time dangerous. The three men laughed as I looked down the alley way again. Suddenly the three men pounced on the smaller guy against the wall and I screamed as I watched one of them bite into his neck.

The three men looked up at the sound of my scream and one of them growled viciously. I stood at the entrance of the alleyway, my legs frozen in place by fright. I barely had time to blink before I realized that one of the three men, the one who'd growled was standing in front of me.

"Well, well, well," he said, "look what we got here, another meal." My eyes grew wide as he circled me then came to a stop in front of me. Blood red eyes bearing into my green ones. Behind him I could see the snickering forms of his two companions as they stood up from the now lifeless body of their victim blood running down their chins.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice shaking. The man in front of me smirked as he reached forward his hand lightly brushing my cheek. I shivered at the ice cold touch.

"I am Jonathon," said the man, "and these are my two companions, Daniel and James." The two men stepped forward as he called their names. He kept looking at me then as he added, "And who might you be? My pretty little snack."

"Emerald," I said my voice still shaking. He smirked again then and reached forward again his ice cold fingers trailing down my neck.

"You know Emerald I hate to ruin such a pretty girl, with such a strong heart" he said his two companions laughing in the background. "But then again we all end up having to go." With that I let out a scream as I watched him grin and strike. I could feel a something sharp in my neck, then nothing. Nothing that is until the burning began.

*End Flash Back*

I sighed as I looked out the window the alarm clock I didn't really need but used only to remind me to head off for school in three hours blaring somewhere in the background. It'd been almost 90 years since my transformation but I hadn't forgotten. I sighed as I stood up then and rain from my room to the living room. It was a small one bedroom house and I lived by myself, I had ever since I'd left my 'coven' five days after they'd found me after being transformed. I turned on TV and mindlessly flipped through the channels hopping the three hours till the bus got here would go by fast. Yes I had to ride the bus because my stupid Lamborghini broke down a few days ago after one of the tires blew. Hey I was going to fast to have seen that stupid nail strip and now I had to go buy new tires. I just hadn't gotten there yet.

* * *

**(Reneesme's POV)**

I grinned excitedly as I stood outside our house waiting for the bus to come, (Yes I had to take the bus, but hey I'm only 15 and my parents want me to have a 'normal' human life). I grinned as I looked back towards my house to see my parents waving to me. They would be going to school with me later but we couldn't all arrive at the same time. Dad had said we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves. I turned back to look down the road at the sound of the bus driving towards my house and I squealed in excitement. I always thought school was exciting not to mention I could see Jacob. He had moved with us and had transferred to the school a month ago at the beginning of the year; he'd told me he was riding the bus so I could sit with him today. I grinned as the bus pulled to a stop in front of my driveway and walked (I can't run because I'm faster then most humans being part vampire and all), towards the bus. The driver opened the doors for me to get on.

"Hello," said the bus driver as I walked up the bus steps. I smiled at her she looked pretty friendly and in a way reminded me of my Grandma Esme. I walked to the back of the bus where I noticed Jacob was sitting and sat beside him as he smiled and as he slid over as far as his massive size would allow him to make room for me.

"Hey," he said looking down at me.

"Hey," I said back. Just then I noticed we had stopped outside a small looking house and the people on the bus seemed to get excited.

"Oh boy Emery's riding," said the girl in front of me to the boy sitting beside her. I couldn't help but notice that a few other people around me were saying the same thing.

"Who's Emery?" I asked Jake. He shrugged his shoulders. Apparently the girl in front of us heard me too as she turned around a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh my gosh you don't know who Emery Masen is?" she asked. I shook my head and the girl looked even more surprised as did a couple of the people around us who had been listening.

"She's one of the prettiest girls ever," said the boy in the seat next to me.

"But she isn't a snob, she's actually nice and funny," said the girl in front of me.

"Everybody likes her," said the two girls who I thought to be twins behind me in Jake. Jake and I looked at each other in amazement wondering who this girl was when bus doors opened and someone got on. I couldn't help but notice Jacob's nostrils flare as mine own did a little. There was no mistake about the scent that we smelled. Vampire. We looked at each other again this time in our own state of shock. There was another vampire that lived in this area. She had to be like my family I thought otherwise she couldn't live near humans.

Slowly the person made their way onto the bus and I gasped as I got a good look at them. There at the front of the bus stood a small pale girl with the 'vegetarian' vampire eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and had a purple messenger bag slung over her shoulder. But that wasn't what shocked me, what shocked me was her hair. It was copper colored, the exact color of my father's hair.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ok here it is the first chapter. I am sorry it's short but I had it all written up and wanted to get this story going, anyway **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Run Ins and Rides

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do own Emery (Emerald) though.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**(Emery's POV)**

The second I got on the bus I paused and my nostrils flared slightly. 'Vampire,' I thought there was no mistaking that scent or what there was of it, in fact it seemed like a vampire with blood kind of scent. 'But isn't that impossible' I thought. Then another odor hit my nose almost causing me to stumble backwards as I looked for a seat to sit in I bit my lip to keep myself from gagging as I sat down next to a boy, I think his name's Brock or something, who eagerly moved aside in his seat to make room for me. I smiled politely and sat down keeping a little distance between us as I did so.

My nose was still being attacked by the two different odors as my eyes wandered around the people in the bus. That's when I spotted them, two people who sat near the back. One was a large tanned male with dark black hair, the strong odor that I'd now deemed smelled like a dog was emitting off of him. Next to him sat a small girl with pale skin, long brown hair and big brown eyes, the sweeter smell of a vampire was emitting from her, but I also picked up the trace smell of blood. Confused by the girl I turned around in my seat to face the front before they could notice I was staring at them. I could maybe try to talk to her and perhaps even the boy once we arrived at school.

* * *

**(Reneesme's POV)**

I watched the girl sit down in a seat with some boy near the front my mind still reeling over the fact that she had copper colored hair. 'Calm down Reneesme', I thought, 'it's just a coincidence, it doesn't mean anything.' Still I couldn't help it as I glanced back up in the direction of the girl, she was turning around in her seat a sense of slight unease seemed to settle upon her. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'she must have caught on to Jake's and mine's smell.'

"Jake," I whispered quietly as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah," he said quietly looking down at me.

"Do you think that, that girl up there has caught on to us yet?" I asked. He shrugged then his eyes flashing towards the girl then back down to me.

"It wouldn't surprise me," he said then added in an extremely low whisper that would be hard for any of the humans to hear, "She is a vampire, her senses would have alerted her to me right away but you maybe not so." I nodded then and glanced at the girl one more time as the bus came to a stop. With a shock I realized we had arrived to school and everyone was standing up to get off the bus. I followed suit and was soon walking through the front doors of the massive school building. I stopped and took a moment to look around unsure of where to go. Jacob walked up beside me.

"Intimidating isn't it," he said a hint of laughter in his voice. I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah a little," I said.

"Don't worry I'll help you," he said taking my hand then. I smiled I could always count on Jake to come through for me. We began to walk down the hallway then towards the lockers I was looking down at the schedule I'd pulled from my pocket when I felt someone knock hard into my arm sending me back a little before Jake got a hold of me.

"Oh I'm sorry," came the musically smooth voice of the person who'd bumped into me. Jake and I looked at the person and I had to keep myself from gasping as I came face to face with the vampire girl. She looked a little shocked herself as she looked at me. I shook my head and put on a friendly smile, 'I might as well be nice, maybe we could be friends,' I thought.

"Oh that's ok, no harm done," I said, "I'm Reneesme Cullen by the way I just transferred here." The girl smiled and nodded politely.

"I'm Emerald Masen, but you can call me Emery, everyone pretty much does," she said. I smiled then and nodded.

"So what grade are you in?" I asked trying to be polite I could feel Jake being a little tense beside me. But who could blame him, she was a strange vampire after all.

"I'm a senior," she said, "what about you?"

"Sophomore," I said. She smiled and nodded again then suddenly the bell rang.

"Oh umm well don't want to be late to class it was nice meeting you Reneesme," she said turning to head down the hall.

"Nice meeting you too Emery," I said. I turned to look at Jake then who still seemed a little tense. "Oh will you relax, she's a vegetarian I can tell because of her eye color and she was nice," I said. He looked down at me his face a little nervous.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just have a hard time trusting vampires I don't already know." I nodded a little in understanding. "Now come on," he said, "We don't want to be late for class." I nodded again as he took my hand in his again and lead us down the hallway. I was glad he'd registered as a Sophomore that way we would have the same classes.

* * *

**(Emery's POV)**

I sat in my desk looking anxiously up at the clock, it was the last class of the day and all I wanted to do was get home. Throughout the day I'd stopped in the hallway to talk to the half vampire girl, Reneesme, and her seemingly somewhat tense dog smelling boyfriend, whose name I learned was Jacob. She seemed nice and I thought maybe we could become friends. I couldn't help but wonder though if she lived with another vampire coven or if maybe she was like me a loner. Then again I guessed she could live with her boyfriend but I wasn't sure about that. I grinned then as the final bell rang dismissing school and shot from my class room. (Well at a normal pace that is, it wouldn't do very good to run) I walked to my locker and tossed my books inside slinging my bag over my shoulders then made my way out to wait for the bus.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Reneesme waving excitedly towards what appeared to be a shiny silver Volvo pulling into the parking lot. She tugged on Jacob's hand as the Volvo pulled to a stop and she opened the back door Jacob slid in first and she followed shortly after closing the door behind her. But not before I caught a good whiff of the scent from inside the car. That was defiantly full vampire smell I sensed. 'So she does live with a coven,' I thought. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to face whoever it was and smiled as I noticed it was Damien, my best friend who was also happened to be a human. (I know, I know it's not wise for a vampire to hang with a human but I'm not that big of a loner and I've had time to control my thirst enough.)

"Hey didn't you drive your Lamborghini today?" he asked looking towards the parking lot. I shook my head.

"No some of the tires blew out I have to get new ones," I said.

"How'd they blowout?" he asked. I grinned sheepishly.

"I ran over a nail strip," I said. He laughed then shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised," he said smiling, "Come on I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks," I said as we turned towards the parking lot.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I pulled into the parking lot in my Volvo quickly mindful of the other cars that were leaving. I'd promised Reneesme that I'd pick her and Jacob up after school so she could tell me about her first day. It was still hard for me and Bella to think of her as being a sophomore in high school. I pulled to a stop then in front of the place where Reneesme and Jacob were standing and smiled as Reneesme eagerly headed towards the back door to get in.

Suddenly I heard a strange thought, someone was looking at my car. Normally I wouldn't have minded and would have ignored the thought since it was natural for people to look at my Volvo but this thought seemed different in a way. I couldn't help but catch the word vampire as Jacob and Reneesme slid in the back seat.

"Hi daddy," said Reneesme leaning forward in her seat to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Reneesme," I said as I put my Volvo in gear. "How was your day," I asked.

"Great," she said. I frowned as I read her mind she was debating over telling me something.

"What's wrong," I asked. She smiled as she guessed I must've read her thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, "It's just… well I met another vampire today," she said. I glanced in shock at her from my rearview mirror as I pulled out of the parking lot of the school.

"You did?" I asked, I would defiantly have to tell the others about this. Maybe we could check in on this other vampire and perhaps their coven if they had one.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head then, "Her name was Emerald Masen, but she said she preferred to be called Emery." I nodded, hmm Emerald the name sounded familiar some how. I shook my head then as Reneesme continued on with her description of the vampire girl. "And you know what daddy," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Her hair was the exact same color as yours, just ask Jake," she said.

"What?" I said looking back in the rearview mirror at her again. She nodded again.

"It's true, the exact same shade, she even reminded me of you a little," she said. I frowned as I thought about that. 'I wonder who this Emerald is exactly,' I thought as I pulled into the driveway then and stopped the car. Reneesme and Jacob got out and walked up to the house and I shortly followed after.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay Second chapter. I wanted to start putting more characters in, any way I hoped you liked this chapter. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Suprise Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. But I do own Emery aka Emerald.**

* * *

Chapter Three

(Edward's POV)

I followed Reneesme and Jacob into the house and was greeted by Bella the love of my life and mother of my daughter. She smiled brightly as she greeted us in the main entrance hall of the house.

"So how was your first day of school," she asked, looking at Reneesme.

"Oh mom it was great I met a lot of nice people and another vampire, oh and there's this one teacher who was really nice and funny," said Reneesme excitedly and quickly. Her hands were waving in crazy motions as she tried to explain her day to Bella.

"Wait a minute, slow down kiddo I can barely understand you," said Bella, smiling softly and trying not to laugh at our daughter's eagerness. Reneesme took a deep breath then and smiled.

"Sorry mom, I was just really excited was all," she said. Bella smiled and nodded.

"That's alright sweetie why don't we all go in the living room and sit, you can then tell me all about your day. There are some cookies sitting out on a tray in the living room for you and Jake to eat. Esme and I baked them earlier today," said Bella. Reneesme nodded as her and Jake rushed off to the living room, they loved Bella's and Esme's cookies. Bella smiled happily as she walked over and greeted me then, I gave her a small kiss then laced my hand with hers as we walked towards the living room.

"So you and Esme baked cookies today?" I asked. She nodded.

"We figured it would be a good snack for Jacob and Reneesme when they got home from school." She said.

"Oh I see," I said, although maybe not entirely. After all only Jacob and Reneesme only ever ate anything so most of the time Esme and Bella just made enough for two people. We reached the living room then and sat down on the love seat since Jacob and Reneesme occupied the space on the couch while munching down on some chocolate chip cookies.

"So now that you're a little calmer," said Bella looking at Reneesme who was looking back at her. "Why don't you tell me about your day?" Reneesme nodded excitedly then and launched off into her story.

* * *

(Reneesme's POV)

I was excited when dad got us home. I couldn't wait to tell my mom all about my day. Now as we sat in the living room, while Jake and I ate moms and grandma Esme's delicious chocolate chip cookies, I told her about all the nice people and the classes I had.

"Oh and then I met this girl named Emerald Masen, well she says she prefers to be called Emery, but anyway she's a vampire can you believe it?" I asked looking over at my parents. Of Course I'd already told my dad about Emery on the way home but my mother was surprised.

"Another Vampire?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Jake and I couldn't believe it either, She said she was a senior at the high school and she was really nice whenever I talked to her," I said. My mom just nodded still a little shocked the way I had been at news of another domestic vampire in the town.

"Does she know that you're a half vampire?" asked my mom. I shook my head; I didn't think Emery had known that. I certainly hadn't told her anyway.

"No, but do you want to know what was weird about her when I met her?" I asked.

"What's that?" said my mom.

"She had the exact same hair color as Daddy." I said, yes I still hadn't really gotten over that fact. I just had thought it was interesting to meet someone who had the same shade as dad's copper hair.

"Really," said my mom glancing over at my father. He shrugged as he looked at her.

"I was surprised to hear it too," he said. My mother frowned lightly then looked at me again and her expression turned back into a soft smile.

"Well she sounds like she might be nice, maybe if we talk about it with everyone else you could invite her over to the house sometime," said my mom. "I'm sure she'd like to know there are other domestics around here, just so she isn't taken by surprise." I nodded my head, that sounded like a cool idea, I had really liked Emery in the few times I had talked to her in the hallway that day I had noticed her personality kind of reminded me of Aunt Alice's a little crossed over with my father's calmer one.

"That'd be great," I said.

"Terrific, we'll talk about it with the others when they get home later," said my mom.

"Cool, hey speaking of everyone where are they all anyway," I asked.

"They went out hunting, the same thing we should be doing right now," said my mom. I nodded and realized then that my parents eyes were dark, the way they always got when they hadn't drank in a while. Unlike me, I could last longer only because I was half human and could eat human food.

"Alright, shall we go now?" I asked. My parents nodded and headed for the back door then to run out into the woods in the back of the house. I turned to look at Jacob who I remembered was still sitting there. "Will you be alright here for a while Jake?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as I've got these cookies, you go ahead and go do whatever it is a half vampire does on a blood hunt," he said. I smiled and nodded before walking towards the back door and running outside to catch up with my parents.

* * *

(Emery's POV)

"Thanks Damien," I said as he pulled up to my house and I got out of his car. He laughed then.

"Anytime Em, hey you coming to hang out with me and the guys later down at the park?" he asked. I shook my head, I really needed to go out hunting tonight, it'd been almost a month since my last feeding.

"Can't, I have a ton of homework to do," I lied, but I had become used to using the lies after all it seemed a whole lot better then saying, I can't cause I have to go slaughter some deer and drink their blood cause I'm a vampire and that's what I do, who'd want to admit that.

"Oh ok, catch you tomorrow then," he said.

"Yeah later Damien," I said turning to go inside as his car sped away from my house. I walked in and dropped my bag on the floor near the door heading straight for the back door leading out to the woods. On the way I passed the hall mirror and took a glance only to see how dark my eyes were getting. I made my way outside then and took off in a dead run my nose picking up on the scent of deer to the north. I set my course for that direction and kept running until I reached a small clearing. Crouching down into a ready position in the grass, I could see a small group of deer huddled together grazing on the grass. I counted steadily to three letting my instincts start to take over then pounced. The deer barely had anytime to react as I grabbed one and wrestled it to the ground; I sank my teeth into its neck and drank the warm rich liquid that was its blood. Behind me I could hear that the other deer had taken off running when I heard a thump like one had fallen followed by two more. I finished feeding and turned around to see what was going on only to be faced with the sight of two vampires, and the girl from school, Reneesme, feeding off some deer. They finished and as if sensing that I was there for the first time their eyes grew large as they examined me. I saw their eyes land to the corner of my mouth where I could feel a small drop of the deer's blood was running down. Their eyes then briefly grazed over the deer I'd taken down. Finally after what seemed like forever, Reneesme stepped forward and gave a small shy smile.

"Hey Emery," she said, "I see your out hunting too." I nodded a little surprised by her casual manner.

"Wait did you know I was a vampire?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well yeah I could tell I mean I am half of one," she said. I nodded.

"That would explain why I got the scent of one from you," I said. She seemed a little surprised by my response. Behind her I could hear someone clear there throat.

"Reneesme, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend," came a woman's voice. Reneesme looked behind her then.

"Sorry mom," she said. 'Mom,' I thought that's when I really paid attention as two people, a man and a woman, stepped forward. Reneesme spoke again then, "Mom this is Emery, the girl from school I was telling you about." The woman who I noticed had the same brown hair as Reneesme stepped forward and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Bella," she said. "We were surprised when Reneesme told us about another domestic vampire in the area." I nodded a little and smiled.

"Yeah I was kind of surprised when I could smell the vampire scent," I admitted. The woman, Bella, smiled again and nodded before stepping back.

"Oh and then also Emery this is my dad," said Reneesme, I turned to look at the man then who stepped forward then. I froze as I looked at him, it can't be, I thought. My eyes looking over his facial features and his copper colored hair, the exact same shade as mine, it's impossible, I thought yet there he was.

"Hello," he said, "I'm.."

"Edward." I said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well it's here. The next chapter for Another Life. Let me know what you think. Also Sorry it took so long to update I'm trying to get better at that. Anyway READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.**


	5. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. (Though I wish I did) I do however own Emery aka Emerald.

* * *

Review from last time

"_Oh and then also Emery this is my dad," said Reneesme, I turned to look at the man then who stepped forward then. I froze as I looked at him, it can't be, I thought. My eyes looking over his facial features and his copper colored hair, the exact same shade as mine, it's impossible, I thought yet there he was._

"_Hello," he said, "I'm..."_

"_Edward." I said._

_

* * *

**Chapter Five**_

(No one's POV)

***Flashback***

Edward could hear someone running through the front door of the house followed by a giggling noise. Sounded like his little sister Emerald (Emery) was home from school and she'd brought her friends with her.

"Edward are you home?" she called out. Edward could hear her friends giggling and sighed, their mother and father had gone out for the day into town to run some errands and do some shopping. That left Edward and Emerald home alone not counting those other girls she'd seemed to invite by herself without asking permission.

"Yes Emery," Edward called out, "I'm in the kitchen." he sighed and turned back to his school work, although he still had three years left of school he wanted to get good enough grades in order to be accepted to the university. He planned to be a doctor. Behind him, he could hear the kitchen door swing open and light footsteps make their way across the floor towards him.

"Edward."

"Yes Emery," He asked turning to look at her. Her green eyes looked straight into his and he gasped as he noticed the bruise that barely brushed across her cheek. "What happened to you?" he asked suddenly feeling my temper rise. Nobody and he meant nobody ever hurt his little sister and got away with it. She frowned as she studied his face, before her own hand traveled up to trace the bruise on hers.

"Tommy Jefferson," she started to say but Edward cut her off. He knew Tommy pretty well; he was a fat lazy brute who seemed especially interested in beating up people smaller then him, Edward's sister being one of them.

"I'll deal with him tomorrow for you, he can't get away with hurting my favorite sister," he said. Emery smiled a little then frowned.

"Wait for one I'm your only sister and two you can't beat up Tommy, Edward, not when his daddy is the sheriff, he could get you in trouble," she pleaded with him. He sighed, she never wanted him getting in trouble so he never told her about the one or two times he and his friends had a little "Chat" with Tommy about his treatment of Edward's sister. So far he hadn't landed in any major trouble. But he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was begging him not to do it. Sighing, he nodded.

"Alright, I won't do anything to Tommy tomorrow, but trust me Emery he needs to be the one getting in trouble, he can't get away with beating on people smaller then him, especially a girl. And more importantly when that girl is my little sister," said Edward. He saw her smile with relief then and she ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you Edward, I know I can count on you to look out for me," said Emery.

"Hey that's what I'm here for," he said, "I promise to protect you forever."

***End Flashback***

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I froze as the girl said my name. I regarded her with cautious eyes as she seemed to appraise me like I was the best thing she'd ever seen. "I'm sorry," I said, "Have we met before?" She frowned then.

"Don't you remember me Edward?" she asked, she looked hurt and disappointed. I slowly shook my head and glanced over towards Bella and Reneesme who were regarding this girl with odd looks much like I was sure I was.

"No," I answered, "Should I?" The girl looked down at the forest floor then, it seemed as if she could have cried she would have. Curious as to what she might be thinking and wondering if I could shed some light on how I might know her I searched her thoughts.

'How can he not remember,' she thought. Glancing up at me then I turned my attention to Bella who was now looking at me with the curious eyes she'd been using to look at this girl with.

"How does she know your name," mouthed Bella. I shrugged that's what I was trying to figure out. But I didn't have to try to hard because just then Reneesme spoke.

* * *

(Reneesme's POV)

'How does Emery know my dad's name,' I thought as I stared at her with surprise. Next to me I could feel my mother tense up and my dad seemed to freeze where he stood. I glanced over at my parents to see my mother regarding Emery with a harsh yet curious stare and my father had a cautious look to his face. I looked back at Emery then; she looked amazed and awed as she looked at my father, whom was speaking to her now. She responded to whatever question he had asked.

"Don't you remember me Edward?" she asked her face seemed to fall as I watched her, my thoughts running a mile a minute. I didn't hear the response my father gave as I was to busy concentrating on what I was thinking. I watched as Emery's face grew even more disappointed then as she stared down at the forest floor. I was sure if a vampire could blush or cry she would have been. The look on her face said enough of that. The quiet suddenly surrounded us and now one spoke. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"How do you know my dad?" I blurted out before I had time to think. Emery looked up at me almost the same time as my parents did. "How do you know my father?" I asked again. Emery's eyes seemed to flick back and forth from me to my dad before settling on me. She sighed softly and sadly.

"I knew him when we were both humans, we used to be related," she said. My eyes widened in disbelief. I glanced at my parents then who both wore the same look of shock and surprise on their faces.

"What?" Said my dad obviously in a state of shock, she smiled as lightly as she could and nodded.

"It's true," she said.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I looked at the girl in shock. "What?" I said, 'related how did we used to be related,' I wondered.

"It's true," she said nodding sadly. I frowned then and looked at her closely then. 'Well,' I thought, 'the relation would explain the similar hair color.' But there was something else about her that I seemed to start to pick up on as I continued to study her.

"I'm sorry can you tell me your name again? I'm afraid I didn't really catch it from Reneesme," I said.

"It's Emerald," she said, "Emerald Masen." I frowned again, 'Emerald,' I thought. The name was so familiar almost like I had said it a thousand times before. I looked at her again. Her golden gaze meeting mine and I gasped. As if reading my thoughts, Emerald stared at me harder. Suddenly it hit me, the copper hair the features that so much reminded me of my mother's when I was a human. When I looked at her eyes it's as if they flashed an emerald green color.

"Emery," I said, it was so soft but she had heard it. A small smile dawned her face.

"Yes Edward," she said.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Yeah New chapter. Edward recognizes Emery. I plan to have some of bella's pov in here sometime soon too. Anyway please READ and REVIEW. Thank you.


	6. Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight nor any of the characters. I do however own Emery (Emerald).

**

* * *

**

**(Edward's POV)**

I couldn't believe it, yet there she was. Emerald, my Emerald, my little sister whom I assumed dead after all these years, yet here she stood before me. Her fresh golden gaze bearing into mine.

"Is it really you?" I asked walking towards her cautiously as she seemed to do the same.

"Yes, Edward it is, but can it truly be you?" she said a sad and pleading tone rang in the back of her voice as if she feared I would say no.

"Yes it's me," I said. Behind me I could hear Bella and Reneesme shift stances curiosity peaking there interests as to what was going on.

"But…But how, you and now and here," I said stunned as we stepped closer to each other so we were only a few steps apart.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said and suddenly the next thing I knew, she had closed the distance between us and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh Edward I thought you were dead," she cried out. I felt in shock for a moment before wrapping my arms around her as well.

"You thought I was dead, I haven't seen you in over 91 years, I thought you were gone," I whispered.

"Could somebody explain things here please," came Bella's voice behind me. As Emery and I released each other from our hug we turned to face the other two. Both Bella and Reneesme were staring at us wonder and curiosity burning bright in their eyes. I smiled brightly at them walking over to Bella and wrapping my arms around her, then turned back to face Emery who still stood there.

"Bella, Reneesme, Emerald is my sister, my little sister," I said.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella, Reneesme, Emerald is my sister, my little sister," said Edward. I gasped as I looked up at him then back at the girl who stood before us. _What? _I thought, Edward has a sister, like a genetically related sister? I supposed it could be true, after all the girl did have Edward's hair color and even his facial features except her's were softer and feminine.

"What?" came Reneesme's voice beside us, "Are you serious? She's like your actual sister? As in she would be like my actual aunt and not like Aunt Alice or Rosalie right?" She asked. I looked up at Edward who nodded a small smile seemed to cross his face.

"You never said anything about having a sister before," I said, suddenly feeling a little hurt he'd never mentioned this before. He frowned looking down at me and sighed.

"Pardon my interruption," said Emerald, "But he most likely never mentioned me for the same reason I never mentioned him to any of the countless people I've encountered in my life time, it's been so long since we've actually seen each other, alive and all. We were humans at the time, both probably assumed the other dead and simply sought not to bring it up." I looked at her, it seemed to be an explanation that made sense somewhat, and looking back at Edward he could only shrug.

I sighed, well if this girl truly was Edward's real sister I would happily welcome her. Taking a step towards her I smiled as kindly as I could.

"Well it's very nice to meet you then Emerald, as Edward's wife I would be glad to welcome you to the family," I said. Her eyes widened and she smiled happily.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, and please call me Emery," she said, I nodded.

* * *

**(Emery's POV)**

I couldn't believe it, Edward, my Edward, my brother whom I believed missing or dead was here standing before me. He even had a family of his own now, his wife Bella had just welcomed me and of course from Reneesme's introduction earlier I knew he was her father, that confused me a bit but maybe I could ask about it later.

"Oh this is so Exciting," said Reneesme letting out a little squeal, "The only biological relatives I have are Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee, now I've got an aunt too." I laughed a little.

"And apparently I have a niece who I can know now," I said. She laughed a little as well, I looked back at Edward then who had his arm draped around Bella's shoulder. He smiled at me.

"Emery," he said as my smile grew wider, it was so nice to just see him again and hear his voice call out my name, "Emery we'd like to invite you back to our house. To meet the rest of our family."

"What there are more?" I asked in surprise, causing all three of them to laugh.

"Well yes, there are six more in fact," he said.

"Wow," I said, I'd met some large covens, not counting the Volturi whom I had once met under not so pleasant circumstances, but that just seemed like a large number of vampires to be living together. I could only assume they had to all be vegetarian as human blood drinkers could never live in that large group.

Edward let out a chuckle, "Yes in fact they are all vegetarians."

"What?" I asked, "How did you know I was thinking that…Hey is that like your vampire power?" He nodded his head.

"Yeah I can hear thoughts," He said.

"That's so cool," I said, causing the three to laugh again.

"So what do you say," this time it was Bella who spoke to me, "Would you like to come to our house later, Emery?"

"Oh yes, yes I would love too," I said.

"Great," said Edward.

"Oh Boy this is going to be so much fun," squealed Reneesme then.

"How about you come around 7:30, everybody should be home by then," said Edward. I nodded.

"Ok, great I'll see you then, I can't wait to meet the rest of you," I said, excited by the prospect of maybe getting to hang around other vampires like me for a while, as much as I cared for Damien and my other human friends it would be nice to be able to be my actual self for once around others. We nodded to each other then and Edward and I approached each other once more, embracing in another hug, we turned to head our separate ways then.

"Wait a minute," I shouted turning back to see their retreating forms. They turned around to look back at me.

"What is it," asked Edward.

"I don't know where you live," I said.

"Oh yes of course," said Bella then as she ran back to me pulling a pen from her back pocket. She smiled as she noticed the confused look on my face.

"I never leave home without one, for some reason I just feel like I need it just in case, and what do you know it can come in handy," she said. I smiled then laughed a little.

"Makes sense enough to me," I said, then held out my palm to which Bella wrote down their address before running back to Edward and Reneesme.

"Ok we'll see you at 7:30 then," called Edward.

"Ok 7:30," I said before rushing back to my house to get ready for later.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I have been so busy these last couple of months, not to mention the serious writer's block I've had lately. Please forgive me for note updating sooner. Anyway, here it is the latest chapter on Another Life. I Hoped you liked it, please don't forget to **READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	7. Memories, Arrivals, andDamien?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight or any of the characters. But I do own Emery (Emerald) and Damien.

* * *

(Emery's POV)

I ran around my house excitedly, clothes strewn about on the floor as I searched for a proper outfit to wear. Sure I was a little nervous; my last couple encounters with other vampires hadn't gone so well. But that might have had to do with the fact they were all human blood drinkers and I wasn't. Now I was getting to be with my brother again, and meet his coven I couldn't help but let myself jump and squeal as I pulled out a plain long sleeved navy blue shirt and black skinny jeans to wear.

_Flashback_

"Edward, come on I don't want to be late," I cried tugging on the hand of my older brother. Looking down at me his eyes danced as he laughed.

"Alright calm down Emery, jeez for nine years old you're awfully excited about going to the parade." He said.

"I can't help it, I like getting there early so we can find a good spot to watch it, oh and so daddy can buy me some cotton candy before it gets all sold out," I said.

"Now who said you were getting more sugar missy," came the deep voice of my father and he and mom entered the hallway, I glared at him as he and my mom started laughing.

"Exactly," said Edward, "can you please explain to her she doesn't always need candy."

"Uh yes I do," I said, turning to glare at my brother now, he just glared back. We couldn't help but break out into laughter though after a few minutes.

"Alright kids, go out to the carriage then and we'll head downtown," said my mom. We both turned to look at her and nodded.

"Race you," said Edward as he took off at dead speed with me close behind.

"No fair, you're faster then me," I called out. He only responded by laughing.

_End FlashBack_

I smiled to myself looking over my reflection in the mirror tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear as the clock struck 7:00.

"Well, better get going," I said to myself as I turned off the lights in my house throwing my phone (Not that I'd probably need it, I just liked having one with me) in my purse, as I slung it over my shoulder. Giving one last look around, I nodded then closed my door locking it. Turning I headed off my porch and across my driveway when a pair of headlights turned on bright causing me to jump back a little startled.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

"A sister," said Esme, her eyebrows raised in curiosity as the others looked at us. They'd gotten back early from whatever all of them had been doing, with the exception of Carlisle who was still at the hospital. Bella and I hadn't planned on telling them about, Emery right away. We'd figured we'd give them time to adjust, however, Reneesme had jumped the gun by blurting out how we'd run into Emery in the forest today and that she happened to be my younger sister.

"Yes, Emerald is my little sister, my biological little sister from when I was a human; I guess she must have been changed sometime after that because we ended up running into each other." I said.

"We invited her over, in order for Edward and her to catch up with each other, and so she could meet everyone else," added Bella.

"Yeah, she happens to be a vegetarian vampire too," I said.

"Ha, I told you something interesting was going to happen today," said Alice as we glanced over at her.

"No you didn't," said Rosalie, "You never said anything about anything happening today." Alice giggled.

"Sorry, I meant to bring it up but everyone was pretty much gone from the house when the vision hit me," she said.

"So Eddie," said Emmett, I glared at him I hated that stupid nickname. He just smiled, "What's your little sis look like?"

"Well she looks a lot like me actually," I said. "We've got the same hair color, of course the same eyes and well pale skin. I think you guys will like her."

"I'm sure we will dear, if she's anything like you," said Esme she smiled, that motherly smile she always seemed to have. I nodded, just then the clock struck 7:00, just thirty more minutes to go. The thought caused me to smile a little, but hey this was my little sister after all, I hadn't seen her in over 90 some years.

_Flashback_

"Edward, Edward," someone called out my name. I looked up in time to see my little 6 year old sister running at me full speed with tears in her eyes.

"Emery, what's wrong," I asked, concern flooding my voice as I stood up from where I sat on the ground with my friends. She was crying I could see the tears falling down her cheeks; I was surprised, if you knew Emery you would know she never cries about anything. She looked up at me wide eyed, with her lower lip jutting out.

"Geoffrey Thomas, he…he hit me then pushed me off the tire swing into the mud," she said. I frowned, no one had any right to push my sister around, and still I couldn't help but wonder why that had caused her to cry. Again if you knew my sister, she would have just gotten up and tackled Geoffrey, she was a little tom boyish that way. She could beat people up if they got her mad enough or something, sometimes she even beat them up just because she didn't like them, and she was actually quite tough for her small size and age.

"Why are you crying then? I would have thought you would have beaten him up," I said. She wiped away at the tears on her face.

"I did…or tried to but then…then Tommy came and…" I stopped her from going on, by putting my hand up. She didn't need to explain anymore, Tommy was nothing but a jerk, probably always would be too. I looked back at my friends who looked up at me; the same annoyed look on their faces as I was sure was on mine. Nobody really cared for that boy; he was always picking fights and bullying other people. Of course people had a hard time telling his father that, seeing as his dad was the police chief and kind of a jerk himself according to a lot of the grownups around town.

"Don't worry, Emery," I said, "He's nothing more then a bully. Why don't I take you home, so momma can wash the mud from your dress." She nodded as we turned to head home then.

_End Flashback_

I sighed, tapping my foot against the floor as I sat there waiting. Everyone else had gone about their normal doings for the time being.

* * *

**(Emery's POV)**

I starred wide eyed at the headlights when I heard laughing.

"Ha, did I scare you?" Said Damien as he turned off the car head lights and got out of his car.

"You're dang right you did, I thought you were some creeper or something," I said smacking his arm lightly, so as not to hurt him, as he approached me. "What are you doing here any way, I thought you were hanging out with the guys tonight," I added. He shrugged.

"Eh, Mike's grounded, Stefan has a date, Cassidy is going on a date with Stefan, and Jim's well actually I don't know where he said he was going, so that leaves me with you short stuff," he said. I glared up at him, curse him for using that stupid nickname he gave me, sure I was short but still. He laughed as he looked at the expression on my face.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Blondie," I said, he glared at me now I held back the urge to laugh, he hated the nickname as much as I hated short stuff. I'd decided on the nickname a year ago when he'd dyed, or tried to dye, his naturally dark brown hair blonde. On a dare created by me that is, and it'd came out bright orange. "I have to be somewhere in a couple of minutes," I added. He frowned.

"Ah really, cause I thought you said you had a lot of homework tonight, that's why I came over here to help you," he said, his tone seemed a little disappointed. I frowned myself then.

"I did, but I got it all finished early, now I'm heading over to my brother's house," I said. He starred at me wide eyed now.

"You have a brother, you never told me you had a brother, why do I feel out of the loop that is your life now," he said. I giggled a little.

"Will you relax, don't feel too bad about it, I haven't seen him in a really long time so I never thought to bring him up," I said.

"Ok, so then why are you going to see him now then?" He asked. I groaned.

"Ugg, you ask so many questions," I said.

"I do not," he said, a look of mock defense on his face, "Do I?" I laughed.

"Yes, yes you do. But if you really must know why I'm going to his house tonight, is because he and his family just moved to town I guess, and I ran into him earlier he and his wife invited me over," I said. Damien's mouth formed an O shape.

"Alright then, hey want me to give you a ride over there?" he asked.

"Sure why not," I said, true running would have been quicker but hey he offered and I felt like taking the lazy way tonight. He smiled.

"Alright then get your butt in the car and let's go," he said.

"Well aren't you ever the classy gentleman," I said sarcastically. He laughed as we walked towards his car.

"Shorty, there isn't anything gentlemanly about me," he answered smirking.

"Don't I know it." I said.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I starred up at the clock for what felt like the millionth time in that minute alone. 7:31, a minute late, I grumbled beneath my breath.

"Will you relax already she'll be here," said Bella taking my hand in her's and giving it a comforting squeeze. I smiled at her when I heard a car pull up outside the house, I looked over at Bella who smiled in turn to me as she released my hand. I walked over to the window and looked out, to see Emery slipping out of the passenger's side of some dark Honda accord. She turned to talk to whoever sat in the driver's seat, I couldn't tell since it was dark and the windows on the car were tinted. But when she turned after closing the car door to head up to the house I didn't care. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the others stopped what they were doing, Esme and Carlisle looked at me from the table where they'd been sitting. Esme filling Carlisle in on what was going on since he came home, I walked over to the door then and reached out for the handle. Well here it goes.

* * *

**Author's Note**: New chapter? Yes it is. Ha, anyway tell me what you think be sure to **Review and Read** But not in that order you might want to read first before reviewing. That might help.


	8. The Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series or any of it's characters, though I wish I did. I do however own Emery (Emerald)**

* * *

**(Emery's POV)**

I stood nervously outside the door staring up at the house, which held my brother and his coven inside. The place was huge, but then again I was so used to living alone in single bedroom apartments or single story houses, I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. The door opened then and I blinked as the light from inside filtered out, I smiled then when I realized that it was Edward standing in the doorway. He smiled back right before I braced him in a hug then.

"I was beginning to think that you were never going to show up," he said with a slight laughter in his voice then as we pulled away from each other. I frowned, was I late? I looked at the clock on the wall behind him and sighed with slight relief, I was only late by two and a half minutes. "Well would you like to come in," asked Edward.

"Yes actually I would," I said, with a slight giggle. He stepped aside then and motioned for me to enter. I hesitated for a moment, unsure if I really was ready. It'd been so long since the last time I'd met a coven of other vampires, I wasn't exactly sure what would happen. With a slight mental sigh, and a deep breath I stepped past Edward then into the house hold. Instantly my nose was attacked with the all too sweet smell of the others of my kind.

"Follow me into the living room," said Edward as he walked past me, "I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." I gulped but followed him anyway, I knew I could handle whatever happened and it wasn't the fact that I was meeting a family of my kind. I felt nervous because it was my brother's family, so I wanted them to like me. And even perhaps in a way, I wanted to be part of a family with Edward again.

***FlashBack***

"Edward, Edward where are you?" I cried looking up and down the street. I felt scared, it was my eighth birthday and Edward was supposed to be taking me to the candy store to pick out a special treat. But along the way I got to far ahead or he fell too far behind because now I couldn't find him anywhere. The crowd had grown thick on the street now and I felt nervous by all the people who passed around me as I searched for my older brother. What if I was lost, I had no clue which way was home and I couldn't ask anyone for directions because I didn't know any of the adults I saw. I was about ready to give up my attempts to find him as I felt the hot tears start to well up in my eyes when I heard it. Someone was calling my name.

"Emerald, Emerald there you are," called the voice as I smiled with delight.

"Edward, you found me," I called back with joy as I spotted him pushing his way past people towards me. He had a look of slight annoyance as he approached me and at first I was afraid I was in serious trouble, until he broke out in a smile and hugged me.

"Your alright, dang it Emery, don't walk off from me momma would have killed me if I'd returned home without you," he said his tone strict yet relieved and glad at the same time.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said, "I'll never do it again, ever. Can we go to the candy store now?" I was hopeful as I looked at him, but ended up frowning when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Emery but the candy store closed five minutes ago, we would have had time to go had you not wandered off," he said. I felt saddened, there went my special birthday treat. My face must have given away my disappointment, because Edward gave me a light hug.

"Hey its ok I'll tell you what, father said I was supposed to save my money to by up that model train I liked, but I've got some with me, we can go to the general store and you can pick out a toy instead, I'll buy it for you." He said. I smiled widely then.

"Wow, really Edward, you'd do that for me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure what else is a big brother for?" he asked and I shook my head. I sure didn't know, but I did know at that moment he was the best big brother to me.

***End Flashback***

As I stood in the living room, slightly nervous Edward gathered together his whole family. Who now all stood before me, man this was a pretty big coven, I couldn't understand how they all managed to get along so well with one another all the time. Edward smiled then as he turned from his family to look at me.

"Well I guess I should make the proper introductions," he said then motioned to a blonde haired man, (Who I must say looked familiar like I'd seen him someplace long, long ago), standing next to a very pretty woman with slight auburn colored hair or perhaps it was light brown I wasn't really sure. Not that it mattered.

"Emery, this is Carlisle and Esme, the head of the coven or I suppose more commonly known as mine and the other's parents," said Edward. I nodded and tried to commit their names to memory as Edward moved on to the next pair of people. This time it was a very large muscular bear of a man and a very, very pretty blonde. "This is Emmett and Rosalie," he said, as I made a mental note of their names. "This is Alice and Jasper," he said moving on quickly this time to a short brunette who was smiling brightly, and a tall lean blonde guy. Again I quickly placed the names to memory. "And well I don't think I really have to introduce Bella or Reneesme since you already know them," said Edward. I nodded my head and smiled slightly. Then Edward turned and walked over to me before looking at his family, "and now everyone," he said. "This is my little sister Emerald."

"But I prefer to be called Emery," I said.

"Well Emery it's very nice to meet you," said Esme. And the others gave their greetings; I smiled politely and thanked them then did the same by greeting them as well. When I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye, he was smiling brightly.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

It's hard to believe, that my little sister after all these years was standing beside me in my living room being introduced to my family. I could tell she was nervous just by reading her thoughts and I couldn't help but wonder just a little bit, how many bad experiences had she had with other covens. We were all sitting around the living room now as Emerald and the others traded stories.

"So Emery," said Alice, "I'm just curious, I assume you know that some vampires are gifted with extra abilities outside the common things." Emery nodded her head.

"Yes I know about vampires with extra abilities in fact I have one myself," she said. I looked at her in surprise, a slight wonder of what she might be able to do crossing my mind.

"Really," said Alice, "What is it?"

"Compulsion," said Emery.

"Compulsion?" asked Reneesme, "What's that?"

"Well it's where I can make anyone do what I want, I just have to give them direct eye contact and say what I want and they do it," said Emery. I was a little surprised by what she claimed for a power though I wasn't so much surprised so as not to believe it. She seemed to have that knack about her when we were human of getting others to bend to her will without having to beat them up. The conversation went on then with Jasper, Alice, Bella, and myself revealing our own special abilities, before it returned to normal conversation and shared memories of a past I hardly remembered anymore but Emery could recount it like everything had happened yesterday. Though she seemed to look at me in awe when I recounted a story of a time I had gone back to find her long ago after my transformation.

***FlashBack***

I was careful to keep to the dark streets of the city as I walked along, night had fallen and most people here were wise enough to go home quickly and stay indoors. The Chicago streets weren't always the best place to be caught alone at night, but I wasn't afraid. After all I was the one who could destroy a person with not much more then a single punch or I suppose more in my case, a bite.

I had awoken a year or so earlier after a few days of an immense burning pain to learn all from Carlisle, my companion. Now I roamed the city streets looking for the local orphanage. I was on a mission to find her, Emerald, my younger sister. I remembered her, one of the first things of my human life to come back to me; I wanted to let her know I was alright, that she wasn't alone. Though Carlisle had told me it might not be wise for me to go back to anyone from my old life I hadn't bothered to listen. I could only imagine what it must be like for her in a place like an orphanage. I figured though that perhaps by this time she'd be more ok without me, since I knew enough that I could never take her with me. Because I was this monster now, and she was still a mortal, (or so I had still assumed). I knew that she would be around seventeen, the same age I was to stay forever, as I arrived at the orphanage and knocked on the door. An older woman opened the door and looked surprised to see me standing there at a time when night had just set in.

"Yes can I help you," she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes Ma'm I believe you can, you see I am looking for my younger sister, Emerald Masen," I said. The woman seemed shocked now as she opened the door wider and looked me up and down for a minute.

"My god, look at you the spitting image of her, or perhaps she would have been the spitting image of you minus your eyes of course," she muttered beneath her breath. I was curious, what did she mean by would have been.

"Excuse me ma'm, what do you mean would have been, has my sister changed a lot in her looks or something," I asked. She looked at me and suddenly a flash of sadness crossed her face.

"You mean no one ever contacted or told you," she asked.

"No, told me what?" I asked apprehensive now.

"You're sister is dead," said the woman, I paused sure of at that moment if my heart still beat it would have frozen.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "She can't be dead." The woman looked at me with a sad look on her face.

"I'm afraid she is, you see the a few days ago I sent her out on an errand, when she didn't return I called the sheriff to go looking for her, they found her in an alley way, it looked like she'd been seriously attacked by something, they said she was screaming something awful and they took her to the hospital. The doctors said her heartbeat was weak and there wasn't much they could do about it or help her with her pain so they just tried making her as comfortable as they could. I guess then a few days after they found her, her heart stopped all together so they sent her to the morgue," said the woman. I froze in my place, it couldn't be true. My little sister, who I was supposed to protect, was gone.

***End Flashback***

I looked at Emerald then, "Of course, I didn't put it together then that it meant you'd been attacked by vampires. I was more just shocked by the fact you were gone more then anything," I said. She looked at me a sad yet kind smile on her face.

"I know, it's probably close to what I'd felt when I thought you died in the hospital from the flu like mama had," she said. I nodded my head and for a few minutes there wasn't more then silence in the room, before Emmett being Emmett made a joke and set everyone off into conversation again.

* * *

**(Damien's POV)**

After I dropped Emery off at her brother's house, I drove around for a little while when I heard my cell phone vibrate in the seat next to me. I pulled up to a red light then and reached over to check it, only to toss it back in the passenger's seat just from seeing the name of the person alone. I waited a minute for the light to turn green before speeding off down the street. After a while I came to a stop outside a warehouse on the edge of town and got out of my car, tossing my keys in my pocket as I walked to a door on the side of the building. With a slight knock on the door, I pushed it open then walked inside letting it slam shut behind me. The place was dimly lit and had the creepy feeling to it that reminded me of all those bad scary movies I used to watch. Those ones where you think the character must be really stupid for going in the place because you know the killer's in there. I heard footsteps headed in my direction and waited to be addressed when they stopped and I could see the dark haired figure to which the footsteps belonged.

"Hello Damien," said the man.

"Jonathon."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay, new chapter. I'm sorry to the readers of this story for taking so long to update it's been super hectic around here lately in the last few weeks and I've just been really busy with things. But since I have this up now, please feel free to **READ AND REVIEW **any critism is welcomed. Say what you like, hate, or want to see in the story.


	9. The First Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters, but I do own Emerald and all OCs I put in this story. :)

* * *

(**Emery's POV**)

It had been a few weeks since my meeting with Edward and his entire family. Since then I'd found myself hanging out with them more and more whenever I finished school, I even started taking Reneesme and Jacob, (Who I'd learned was a wolf, and Ugg it was hard getting used to the smell of dog in my car) back and forth. Eventually, the others, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, joined the school as well.

I began sitting with them at lunch ignoring the stares of the humans surrounding us, though I did introduce my friends to them. It took a while to explain to Damien though about Edward, since I had told him that I had a brother. Though Edward and I got into the rhythm of lying together, saying we had both been in foster care and had been adopted by different people. It was just by sheer coincidence that we were living in the same town now. Which if I was being honest with myself it was just a pure coincidence.

Thank goodness today was Saturday and I didn't have to deal with the hectic ness that was school. I had a feeling that it was going to be a good day just by the events that had been planned. The Cullens were all coming over to my house today to hang out, and then later I would be going to a concert with my human friends. Which reminded me, I needed to go hunting before going anywhere. With a sighed I pulled on my boots and tucked my cell into my pocket before heading towards the back door.

As I ran outside and into the forest I let my mind wonder in thought while my senses searched for a decent meal. I couldn't help but think of my first kill, my first taste of blood, human blood.

***FlashBack***

Darkness, nothing but darkness and the incredible burning sensation in my body that was all I could feel. Then it stopped and I felt nothing, but I could hear all that was happening around me and more. It was like my hearing had changed dramatically, I could hear everything at once and I was a bit scared. Then I felt myself moving and the squeaking of wheels on an old tiled floor. I opened my eyes and flinched as they were flooded with the sight of a bright light in my face; I closed them again and turned my head to the side. With caution this time I opened my eyes again and sat up quickly in a start. So it wasn't just my hearing that had been improved it was my sight, I could also see everything, every little detail in the room I was in, I could see the speck of dust in the corner that was floating down to the ground. I was in awe until I realized where I was, a hospital morgue.

'But why am I here,' I thought, 'I'm not dead.' Suddenly a burning ache sprang in my throat and I was in need of something to drink. But what there was nothing around that could satisfy my thirst until that smell, that would later become all too familiar, hit my nose. It was delectable and coming from the other side of the morgue door. Eagerly I sprang up from the place I was sitting and ran for the door. Shocked to find I had cleared the room in a mere mili-second. I could hear voices coming from the other side of the door as the burning ache continued to grow in the back of my throat and the delectable smell assaulted my nose. Tightly I gripped the door knob and yanked it open, taking the whole door off the hinges. I'd spotted them, the two men who'd been speaking; they had stopped to look at me in shock.

Greedily I stepped towards them, my senses taking full control of me. I needed to feed and here was my food, I thought. I growled viciously and the two men went from shock to terror as they saw the look on my face. A look that could kill, and that's what I did. I knelt down in a pouncing position and growled again before springing. Neither man had a chance to scream before my newly acquired fangs sunk into their necks. I stood when I was done a bit satisfied by my meal, but as I looked at the two lifeless figures that now lay at my bare feet I felt a sudden wave of horror hit me. 'What have I done,' I thought, 'I need to get out of here.'

I ran from the morgue then, with still a bit of awe at the speed with which I moved. When I was out of the hospital, thanks to a handy janitor's closet and a window that I could climb through, I made my way for the main part of town. It wasn't until I passed some woman on the street who gasped in horror at me, did I realize I was in nothing more then a hospital gown. I needed to change clothes, so out of natural instinct I headed for the orphanage, where I knew I could find one of my dresses to wear. Creeping through the alley way I made quick work of climbing one of the trees in the yard that lead up to the window of the room I stayed in. Opening the window I snuck inside, holding my breath to keep my senses from taking over again as I was assaulted again with that sweet smell, the smell of blood, I had decided, coming from the other girls who I'd shared the room with. They all lay asleep in their beds as I looked at them for a moment, before turning to the communal dresser and finding one of my better sun dresses. I headed for the bathroom down the hall and changed once I was in there, wading the hospital gown up and tossing it down the laundry shoot.

***End FlashBack***

I shook my head from my thoughts in disgust as my nose suddenly caught the scent of a deer not to far off. I smiled and ran in its direction taking it down and finishing it off with ease.

* * *

(**Damien's POV**)

I sat outside Emerald's house in the same place I always sat, on the top branch of the old maple tree in her back yard. I watched as she went off hunting again no doubt to control her thirst before going to the concert tonight with me and the humans. I sighed a little disappointment hidden in it. "So easy for me to know the truth, yet so hard for you Emery," I mumbled before jumping from the branch only to land on my feet and run into the woods after her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the short chapter people, the next one will be a little longer, I just wanted to get this one up. Any way let me know what you think, please **READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Time for the Truth

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, clearly, nor any of it's characters. However, I do own Emery (Emerald) and all the other OCs within this story.

* * *

**(Damien's POV)**

*Flash Back*

"Please no, I'll… I'll do anything. Just let me go." The man was begging for his life as his wide terrified eyes looked up at us, a dark threatening smirk crossed my face as Jonathon let out a dark chuckle.

"I am afraid begging can't save you," he sneered, "I am afraid dear friend that as the matter goes, nothing can save you at all." The man was shaking as he tried to back away from us then, only to have Christopher push him back into the alley wall where he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"You men are monsters," the man spat out weakly.

"I guess you could technically say that," I said giving a dark chuckle as the three of us advanced in on him. He let out a horrified scream as our fangs sank with ease into his flesh and the sweet metallic taste of blood flowed into my mouth. His screams were incredibly loud and obnoxious that I thanked the busy Chicago streets for their noise that would carry away his sound, unnoticed by all other human ears. Or so at least I thought until my nostrils flared at an unfamiliar yet completely intoxicating scent and my ears picked up on the sound of a human heart beat and a loud feminine scream. We'd been caught by someone, great now we'd simply have to kill them too. Jonathon was the first up growling at the intruder as Christopher and I simply turned to look. I was surprised by the sight that greeted us from the entry of the alley way. For there stood a young woman, probably no older then I was maybe a year younger at most. She was pretty to say the least with short copper colored hair and bright emerald green eyes, but I was most intoxicated by her scent, it was so sweet and mouthwatering. Sort of like something I had never really sensed before.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Jonathon as he slowly circled her, to my surprise I hadn't even seen him go up there as I snickered a little at his scare tactics.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice soft and laced with fear. Jonathon smirked as he ran his hand down her cheek and she shivered. I almost felt bad for her, almost, but she couldn't really be allowed to go on with her life after just witnessing our attack.

"I am Jonathon, and these are my two companions Daniel and James," he said then as Christopher and I stepped forward. Yeah we had to use fake names for the time being as both of us were being sought after for the supposed murder of a mister Wilcox three cities over. Perhaps we should have been just a little more careful in leaving his house after draining his poor life right out of him, but all well, we moved on used to having to live with lies every now and then any way. "And who might you be? My pretty little snack," Jonathon added licking his lips as he looked down at the girl.

"Emerald," she said her voice still shaking with a strong sense of fear that this time I almost really did call Jonathon back off of her.

"You know Emerald, I almost hate to ruin such a pretty girl, with such a strong heart as yours," he said his voice so sinister sounding it caused Christopher and I to even chuckle in unease ourselves. "But then again we all have to go sometime." He said as he gripped her tightly pulling her close as she let out a scream that was incredibly earsplitting loud as he sank his fangs into her.

"Hey what's going on?" I could hear someone shouting down the street probably having heard her screams, which were clearer from the front of the alley then they'd been from the pathetic dead fool behind us near the back. Jonathon looked up with wide eyes as he dropped the girl's body, her limbs twitching in agony and her mouth emitting pain filled screams.

"Looks like we need to run fellows, there is a whole mess of people headed this way. We don't need the Volturi on us for causing a mass murder in broad daylight today," he said as he quickly scrambled to the nearest fire escape for a quick getaway. Christopher and I followed though my eyes couldn't help but go back to the girl withering away on the ground. Something inside me made me want to stay with her until someone else came to help her or something of that sort though I wasn't sure what it was. I looked up at my comrades who had already made it to the rooftop of one of the apartments that formed the alley's walls as they looked back down at me with curious and impatient eyes.

"You go on ahead, I'll stay here with her, I'll lie to the cops, tell them it was an animal that attacked her, through them off trail and all that," I said shooing them with my hand. They both nodded and took off then as I quickly scrambled to the girl's, Emerald's, side. I took her warm hand in my cold one as she continued to shake violently from the venom that flowed through her veins, her screams beginning to die away in power but they were still well heard.

"What's going on here?" questioned the same authoritative voice from before as I glanced up to be met with the sight of a police officer and a group of civilians who had crowded round to see the commotion. I quickly looked back at Emerald, so as to keep my red gaze hidden from the humans.

"She was attacked, by some kind of crazed dog, you need to help her," I said my voice portraying an excellent tone of concern and worry. Perhaps a little too good that I surprised myself with the sound.

"Don't worry son, my partner went to fetch the car, we'll get her to the hospital as quickly as we can," said the officer. "You related to this young lady?" I shook my head.

"No sir, I just happened to be nearby when she was attacked, I scared the animal away but I couldn't keep her from getting hurt." I said quietly.

"Well at least you saved her from being killed," he said. '_So you think_,' I thought to myself, I knew that if she survived through the torture of the venom basically burning her from the inside out, that her life would pretty much be over anyway. It was then I could hear the sounds of the police siren in the distance as I released her hand and stood up then still keeping my head down as a few men moved to pick her up and place her in the car once it arrived. When the people turned their backs to me to see after her departure I made my getaway scrambling to the rooftops to follow my companions. Trying not to think of the girl whose life had just been changed in a way that I knew could be damaging and difficult to process. _But then again_, I thought, _why should I care? She is no longer my business and I will never see her again_. But then again I didn't know how wrong my thoughts could be.

*End Flashback*

* * *

**(Emery's POV)**

I waited, crouched down low in the shrubbery surrounding the meadow. My senses alerting me to my surroundings as my eyes focused solely on the creature in front of me, a large buck, peacefully grazing away on the grass. Completely unaware that it's life was in utter danger at the moment, I smiled to myself as I began to inch forward prepared to strike when the deer suddenly looked up. It's ears perked up in sense of danger and I froze wondering if it sensed me as it's large eyes seemed to look around and study its surroundings before lowering its head to graze again as I let out a silent breath preparing myself to attack again when this time the deer took off in a leaping run as I sprang out only to land with a thud onto the hard ground. I let out a frustrated growl then.

"How could it have known I was here," I muttered to myself.

"It didn't," came a response as I froze in place of where I was sitting. "It knew that I was."

"And who are you?" I asked as I looked around my eyes scanning the shadows in the trees.

"Oh Emery it hurts me, that you don't even recognize your best friend," he said stepping out from his hiding place behind me as I spun on my bottom to face him. My face must have given away my shock as he let out a light chuckle.

"Da…Damien?" I said though my voice sounded unsure of itself, the way I felt as I looked up at him. "What are you doing out here? Wait what did you just see?" I asked concerned that he'd just witnessed me hunting.

"I followed you from your house, and I saw enough to know you need to be quicker in catching your prey, you never know when it will leap away because of some other danger it picks up on." He said smirking.

"Wha… I don't understand," I said frowning as I stood up from my place on the ground wiping dirt from the back of my jeans as I looked at him. My nose flaring at the sweet subtle smell that he suddenly seemed to be emitting instead of his normal human one, a smell that was all too familiar to me as he continued to walk towards me as I stood my ground completely still. He let out a soft sigh and shook his head looking down.

"I never should've lied to you," he mumbled.

"What do you mean? What's going on, Damien?" I asked trying not to flinch at the worry and fright that laced through my words. He let out another sigh as he stepped right in front of me then.

"Emery,… I think it's time, that I told you the truth." He said looking at me, his eyes meeting mine as I let out a small gasp. Their color was not the usual baby blue I was used to but rather a very disturbingly familiar blood red.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, it has been an incredibly long time since I updated and for that I apologize. Life has just been really incredibly hectic these last couple of years. But I finally have the time I need now to sit and update stories again. So here it is, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and if not feel free to critique it. Just be sure to **READ AND REVIEW**, to let me know your thoughts. Thanks!


End file.
